ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Juraki Sentai Dinoranger
Juraki Sentai Dinoranger (in English is Jurassic Squadron Dinoranger) is the name of the 42nd season of the Super Sentai franchise. Like Zyuranger, Abaranger, and Kyoryuger, it has a dinosaur motif, but with both cards and science technology. PLOT: 619 years ago on the dimension, Dino World, five young humanoid dinosaurs know as Dinomen battling the evil army, the Dinosaur Killers Ravageizer, who has attacks and killed all of the Dinomen, minus the remaining five, where they puts them, even themselves, in suspended animation after entering Earth. Now in the present day, Ravageizer has reawaken and so does the five Dinomen, who was reawaken by a elder scientist, who has transform into the Juraki Sentai Dinoranger where they begins their quest of saving the Earth from Ravageizer, who seek to kill all humankind! DINORANGERS: Rapu/Dino Red: The leader of the Dinorangers, he vow to average his parents death, who has been killed by Savage and still has a lot to learn of being a responsible leader of team. But, he start becoming a quick learner from times to times. Tops/Dino Orange: The muscle of the Dinorangers, despite of him being a little bit dimwitted, he willing to help out his teammates in battles against Ravageizer. Pleson/Dino Yellow: The brains of the Dinorangers, he's also a great swimmer when he in the oceans and able to uses any water-based attacks on the enemies, he relies on making plans before going into battles. Windy/Dino Blue: The second-in-command of the Dinorangers, she's sweet, kind, (a little bit) hyperactive, (a bit) headstrong, and sometimes the crazy one of the team, she loves to trust peoples, even her teammates. Pachy/Dino Cyan: The "lone wolf" of the Dinorangers, he is a martial artist expert who can sometimes go on battling Ravageizer on his own, from times to times, and sometimes calls his team of backup when he really, REALLY need helps. Shotaro Nishisaka, Jr./Dino Crimson: The sixth member of the Dinorangers son of Dr. Shotaro Nishisaka, Sr., he was giving a morpher by his father when the Dinorangers were on a dangerous mission. He willing to help out the five Dinomen of defeating Ravageizer. ALLIES: Dr. Shotaro Nishisaka, Sr.: Shotaro's son and the team's mentor, he was the one who reawaken the five Dinomen from suspended animation, he helps creates the team's morphers and arsenal on their quest of defeating Ravageizer. He does truly cares for his son and always watch his back. VILLAINS (DINOSAUR KILLERS RAVAGEIZER): Savage: The leader of Ravageizer, ruthless, shameless, merciless, deadly, and and pure evil. He believed that all of humankind are being inferior, weak, and pointless and would die. He's armed with a sword, which he can summon fire, thunder, and ice-based attacks, a cannon, which can make his monsters grow into giants, and a bow, which he armed with normal bows, punching bows, electricity bows, and others kind of bows. Megaz: Ravageizer's brute, despite of him having incredible strength, he is completely matched by his low intelligence and can sometimes screw thing ups from times to times, he wield a axe and a bazoka. Dr. Zuno: The brains of Ravageizer who is completely insane, he create weapons for the army, even Savage. He even breaks the fourth wall while everyone thinks he going nuts, due to his insanity. He's armed with a pair of tonfas, a bo, and a pair of blasters. Ruby: One of Savage's loyal Three Warriors, Kenka: One of Savage's loyal Three Warriors, Shadowizer: One of Savage's loyal Three Warriors, Dino Hunter Zellodemo: An robotic dinosaur hunter created by Ravageizer to hunt down the Dinorangers and create any booby traps for them, he hate giving failures to his masters and fears that he would be replace which cause him to be more serious and become more deadliest. Killeroids: The main foot soldiers of Ravageizer, they wield a spear and can shoots lasers from their eyes. ARSENAL: MECHAS: MOVIES & TEAMUPS: Category:Billy2009 Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu